


Lyrics of the Heart FMA edition

by itherion



Series: Lyrics of the Heart FMA edition [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itherion/pseuds/itherion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of song inspired drabbles, poems and almost ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrics of the Heart FMA edition

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of the heart FMA edition
> 
> author: shinomorikyo/itherion
> 
> song: alice in dreamland (eng) fullmetal chao edition.
> 
> summary: hohenheim.
> 
> no, I don't own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA.
> 
> \-----  
> By the way, this may not make much sense. It did to me...
> 
> After a long time of not writing much of anything, here I am. Hopefully, I make more chapters.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Xerxes is no more. he destroyed it.

The twisted grin haunts me to this day. Twas my fault.

If I could redo it, would I?

Perhaps, perhaps not.

Forever immortal, in pain. losing what is dear to me.

I left to find a cure for my curse alas, i lost my "life"

I fell into his clutches yet again. The pain i feel i is echoed in your being.

I caused that pain and there is no taking it back.

I only wish to end your nightmarish dreams.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
